


Young Jack and the Blind Pirate

by Kail_lizuc



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Child Jack Sparrow, Childhood, Kid Jack Sparrow, Young Jack Sparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail_lizuc/pseuds/Kail_lizuc
Summary: Jack's met many diferents pirates in his life, but it's the first time he's met a blind pirate.





	Young Jack and the Blind Pirate

Given that he was raised in his father's ship, the Misty Lady, Jack was used to see all types of pirates. From those who were loud and liked to ramble about anything to those who'd rather be quiet and enjoy the calmness and serenity; from those that were clueless to the world to those with a sharp eye, smart and knowing.

All in all, he's met many different pirates, albeit he's never crossed paths with a blind one before.

Jack's seventh birthday was near and his Da'd decided to dock the Lady on Tortuga and spend a few days ashore. Jack didn't mind being on land for a while but he knew there's nothing fun for a child to do in a pirate port, so he wasn't really surprised when boredom took over him not long after arriving. He was thinking of leaving his Da' in that noisy tavern and going back to the ship when he caught sight of a man —clearly a pirate— wearing a big black hat that covered his eyes and half his face, followed by a kid not much older than himself.

His Da' must have also seen the man because he smiled widely and got up to greet him. Jack followed quickly, watching how the man seemed to recognize his father without actually looking at him, and soon enough both of them were sitting at the nearest table, chatting amicably.

"Irwin, mate, ´tis my boy; Jackie," said his Da' at some point, and Jack just waved a hand a him. "Ye have to speak up, boy."

"H-Hello." he muttered shyly.

The pirate, Irwin, tilted his head towards him. From where he was sitting, Jack could clearly see his eyes, and couldn't help the shiver they gave him; both eyes were completely white, including the pupils, and it was hard to tell where did the sclera end and the iris start. "Yer boy? I didn't know ye had one."

"Aye, a wannabe-sailor, from an encounter with this pretty spanish lass." His Da' took a sip of his drink and gave the other kid a look. "Though I didn't expect _ye_ to have one."

"Norton?" He made a face, and shook his head. "He's just a lad I picked up a few months ago. His mother commended 'im to me for a few coins and I've not been disappointed yet."

The boy gave Jack and his Da' a coy smile before being sent by Irwin to bring more rum to both the adults.

The two men kept on drinking, sharing stories of their lives since last time they saw each other, mostly about the sea and their journeys. Neither of the boys said a thing; Jack just couldn't stop thinking about Irwin's blind eyes.

When they finally left the tavern, Jack's Da' looked at him for a moment before asking; "What's in your mind, boy?"

Jack startled, and looked at his father, who was waiting for him to speak. He tried to put together all the information he had about Irwin, not knowing where to start his questioning. "He's blind" he said at last.

His Da' nodded.

"And he's a pirate."

"That he is."

Jack frowned deeply. "How can he be a pirate if he's blind?"

"There's more than one way of seeing the world, Jackie." The confused noise that escaped his lips made his father smirk, "Sorry, son, but ´tis one of the things you can't understand unless you live it yourself. Trust me."

Jack contemplated that for a second and though he'd never want to know what it was like if it costs him his sight.

They kept walking, and Jack decided that maybe it was for the better that he didn't understand the blind pirate.


End file.
